


The Hunt

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Future Predators, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester is determined to find Leek, and when the team locate Leek's base, their adventures are just beginning. (episode 2.6/2.7 as seen through the wolfverse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta back in October 2009.

Ditzy ignored the flinch and glare he received as he continued to stitch closed the injury Lester had received from the future predators. It always amused Ditzy how much people complained about a little bit of stitching. After all, in his opinion, Lester had been bloody lucky to have survived an encounter with those creatures in the first place with only such a comparatively minor wound.

Lester found himself wondering inanely if Ditzy had a circulatory problem, his hands were certainly cold enough. He stopped that chain of thought when Nick entered the infirmary and sighed instead at the worried expression on his lover's face. He was fine, the injury the predator had given him had already healed to only a slice, but admittedly still deep. Although, Lester mused, he had never really talked to Nick about the wolf and how fast he healed as a werewolf. It just wasn't a subject he was comfortable discussing. Not even with his lover.

Nick hovered worriedly as Ditzy finished up by pressing a dressing firmly over Lester's injury. His concern grew with the hiss of pain Lester gave at that, only lessening when he realised his lover seemed, on the whole, to be fine. Once Ditzy stepped away, Nick carefully wrapped his arms around Lester. “OK, love?”

Lester smiled as he learnt back against Nick. “Been better.” He sighed softly, relaxing into his lover's embrace.

Nick softly kissed Lester's hair. “Connor's trying to trace Leek.”

Lester became instantly alert as he asked, “How?”

Nick felt Lester tense in his arms and silently cursed himself for unthinkingly bringing the subject up. His lover shouldn't be worrying about that bastard, but Nick knew he couldn't just ignore the question. “The neural clamps that Leek used to control the predators were controlled by remote radio signals.”

Lester smiled. “Which the ADD can trace.” He reluctantly pulled out of Nick's arms, “Right, I want to check on Mr Temple's progress, myself.”

As Lester stood up, Ditzy moved to cut him off. “And where do you think you're going, sir?”

“To hunt down Leek and put his head on a spike.” Lester said mildly before he strolled out without a backward look. “Coming, Nick?”

Ditzy gave a long-suffering sigh before he shot a glance at Nick. “Try and stop him pulling those stitches out, I really don't want him back in here.”

“I'll try, but you know how bloody stubborn he is.” He left to catch Lester up.

Ditzy called out, “Wait!” He tossed a bottle of pills at him that Nick had to juggle to hold on to. “He forgot his painkillers.” Ditzy watched Lester and Nick until they left his sight, before shaking his head and muttering. “Takes one to know one, I guess.”

***

Lester strolled down the corridor, wincing as he caught the dressing as he buttoned his shirt up, his tie dangling untied around his neck.

Nick hurried to catch him up and grabbing Lester's arm, he pulled him to a halt. “James, let me.” He turned Lester around to finish buttoning his shirt before working on Lester's tie.

“You do know I'm perfectly capable of doing this by myself?”

Nick smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him. “I'm allowed to take care of you, James.”

Lester slowly smiled back, “You haven't finished my tie, Nick.”

***

Connor crouched over the ADD keyboard as he tapped commands into it. Abby and Jenny chatted quietly nearby as they waited for him to track down Leek's location.

Jenny swore under her breath when she noticed Lester stride purposely towards them, Nick following him only moments later. “Shouldn't you be resting, James?”

“I'm fine.” He stopped so close to the ADD that Connor shifted nervously as Lester loomed over him. “Mr Temple, what have you found?”

Jenny raised an eyebrow at Nick, who shrugged back. Both knew Lester wasn't going to leave this alone. Not that either blamed him for that, after all, Leek had just tried to kill him.

Connor opened his mouth to speak, but his words stuck in his throat. He shot a panicked, pleading look at Nick.

Nick smiled sympathetically at Connor, before he moved behind Lester and wrapped his arms around his waist. He stepped back and pulled his lover with him, just enough to be out of Connor's personal space. His mouth by Lester's ear, Nick murmured, “You're making Connor nervous, James. Save your anger for Leek.”

Lester glanced at Connor, his nose twitched as he detected the fear the boy was giving off. Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself, Lester winced as it pulled his stitches.

“And Ditzy would appreciate it if you didn't end up back in the infirmary immediately after you've discharged yourself.” Nick nuzzled Lester's neck. “Calm down, love. We will get Leek.”

Lester's head fell back slightly under Nick's administrations, his soft moan mostly suppressed. The rest of the ARC did their best to ignore their boss and the professor making out in the middle of the atrium.

Connor took his own deep breath, he really didn't need them doing things like that near him. Although it was far better than having a furious werewolf looming over him, even if Lester wasn't angry at him. Connor risked a longing sideways glance at Abby, flushing as he met her gaze. Abby smiled before rolling her eyes in Lester and Nick's direction.

Jenny shook her head in amusement at the scene being played out in front of her, suddenly glad of her own boyfriend's discretion. The ARC certainly didn't need another couple on public display. Clearing her throat, Jenny asked. “Connor? Any success with your trace?”

Connor swallowed as he tried to regain his own control. “Okay. I've put a visual trace on the signal that Leek was transmitting to the future predators.”

Lester pulled free of Nick and leant forwards to stare at the screen. “That's it? There's no chance you've made a mistake?”

Connor sighed. “I don't do mistakes.” Thinking for a moment, he added, “Often. Not in this case.”

Nick wanted a 'word' with Leek himself: no one tried to kill the man he loved, no one. “Come on, then.” He called out to his team as he turned to leave.

Lester's attention was torn from the screen when he heard Nick's order. “Where on earth do you think you're going?”

Nick rolled his eyes, he knew Lester knew the answer to that. “Well, where do you think?”

Lester shook his head, he wasn't going to risk Nick's life, or even his team's, when it came to Leek. Besides which, this was now personal. “This operation is no place for a civilian. The military will handle it, under my supervision.” Lester turned to leave, yelling. “Captain Ryan!”

Nick pulled Lester tight against him before his lover could get far. Nick's voice was quiet but firm in Lester's ear. “Don't you dare, James! I almost lost you today, I am not going to stay here when you rush off into more danger. Either we both go, or we both stay here.”

Lester sighed as he sagged back against Nick. As much as he didn't want to place Nick in danger, their very job was dangerous. His people risked their lives every time they went to investigate an anomaly. Lester, as much as he wanted to, could not forbid Nick from going to an anomaly. Likewise, he couldn't prevent Nick going after Leek. After all, Lester knew that if Leek had tried to kill Nick, he wouldn't have stayed behind while others hunted him down. Lester slowly, reluctantly, agreed.

Nick pressed a kiss against Lester's neck. “Thank you, love.”

“You can thank me later.” Lester turned towards Ryan and he continued in a louder voice. “Captain, get you men ready.” He paused for a moment, then added. “Weapons for everyone going, Ryan.”

Connor looked longingly as weapons were passed to Nick, Lester, Jenny and Abby. He knew he wouldn't get one, after all, he didn't exactly have a good record when it came to guns. He was still on the receiving end of comments about shooting the manager at that adventure park, though not so many about when he'd accidentally shot Abby. He still cringed at that. He had wanted to impress her so very much, but he'd mucked it up – as he always did. Turning to check the readings from the ADD so he could pretend not to be bothered, Connor almost jumped when Lester's voice sounded behind him. “Please get Mr Temple a gun.”

“Me?” Connor couldn't believe Lester was serious about him having a gun. A real, actual gun.

“Yes, Mr Temple, even you.” Lester walked off, then paused to add, “Oh, and do try not to shoot one of us.”

Nick was surprised that his lover would trust Connor with a gun, and noticed that Abby looked somewhat nervous at that thought as well. He hurried to catch Lester up. “Do you think that's a good idea?”

“I'm not leaving anyone unarmed, not against those creatures.”

***

On their way to Leek's location, Jenny tactfully looked away when Lester pulled Nick in for a kiss. “Be careful, love.”

Nick kissed him back, his hand caressing Lester's neck. “You be careful, too.”

The vehicles finally arrived at the location Connor had identified as Leek's base. An old, abandoned industrial site, the buildings looked derelict. The windows broken, weeds overgrowing the borders and through the cracks in the tarmac, rubbish strewn about and left to rot.

As Ryan organised the soldiers, Lester's lip curled in distaste as he surveyed the area. “Is this the place? Hmmph. I suppose it suits Leek rather well.”

Ryan finished giving his orders to his soldiers, before striding over to Lester. “Sir James, we are ready for the assault.”

“Proceed, Captain. We will follow you in.”

“Sir. Okay, gents, body cameras on. Entry team forward.”

***

The soldiers moved as if they were individual parts of a single, well-oiled machine, each seeming to know where they needed to be, with no words uttered.

They advanced down the umpteenth corridor. Like all the others, it was lined with pipes. Pipes that vented steam at irregular intervals. It was making them jumpy, never sure if they concealed an attack.

The soldiers now flanked their civilian charges, making sure they were between them and any danger. Even with their comforting presence, Lester still made sure he remained close to Nick. The place might look as if it had been deserted for years. Deserted and left to rot. But Lester still wasn't happy with Nick being here, in danger.

Connor screwed his face up at the smell, it smelt as if something had died in here. All around them, water dripped off the rusty pipes in a steady drip, drip, drip. Abby sidestepped one of the stagnant, oily pools that water formed, bumping into one of the soldiers. “Sorry, Miss.” Abby shot him a grin, “My fault, Kermit.”

Jenny tried to keep an eye on everyone, she couldn't help worry that this was all a very big mistake. She certainly wasn't convinced that James was thinking this through with his normal calculating calmness. No one, not even James, could be expected to after someone had tried to kill them. She started as a hand touched her arm.

“We'll keep everyone safe.”

Jenny smiled at Ryan, “I know you'll do your best, Captain. I just can't help think this is a trap.”

Ryan nodded as he scanned the area. “I know. Lyle's thumbs haven't stopped itching.”

Connor breathed a sigh of relief before grinning at Abby. “Not so bad, eh Abs.” Then, “Ow” as Abby jabbed him in the side with her elbow. “Hey, what was that for?”

Abby rolled her eyes, “Tempting fate, Con, tempting fate.”

Connor didn't respond as he noticed the soldiers tightening their grips on their weapons as Lyle continued to rub his thumbs. Connor had watched enough horror films, he really should have known better than to say something like that. In the films, it always meant the creature was about to attack. He really needed to remember to think before he spoke.

Finn raised a hand in a stopping motion as they came across a large room. As rubbish strewn and dank as the corridors. Metal walkways formed a second and third level, with stairways and ladders leading up to them. From each level a number of corridors led from the room. It was the perfect place for an ambush, but they knew they had no choice but to continue on. Even more cautiously and ready for anything.

The soldiers moved into the centre of the room and covered all the exits from there.

Connor wondered over to one side of the room and he grinned at what he saw there. “Thought so. Professor! It's a floor plan. Look, we are here.” He pointed to an arrowed area of the map as Nick and Abby joint him.

Jenny sat on a box and rubbed an aching heel, sighing when Ditzy knelt beside her to check.

“OK, ma'am?”

Jenny smiled, “Thought I'd broken the damn things in, Ditzy.”

Ryan motioned Finn over and after a quick discussion the younger soldier crept down a corridor. After several minutes, he returned with a shake of his head. “No sign of anyone using it, sir. I'll try another one.” Finn moved off to continue trying to find the correct corridor for them to take.

Lester felt his unease grew, he could sense the danger Lyle had seemed to pick up on. He was alert and looking around, his every sense stretched to the utmost. He heard something and moved away from the group to peer down one of the side corridors. It appeared to be the same as all the others – rubbish strewn and with venting pipes along the walls and ceilings. Then he saw the creatures creeping towards him, raised his rifle and hissed, “Ryan.”

Ryan looked over and saw Lester pointing his rifle down a corridor. He tapped Lyle on the shoulder and they moved to join Lester. Both men wondered what Lester could see in the near dark. They peered for some moments into the corridor until movement caught their eyes... predators! With a “Now!” from Ryan, they opened fire on the creatures that had sought to ambush them.

As they did so, more predators dropped from the ceiling and leapt from other side corridors. They were surrounded on all sides and soon the sounds of screams and gunfire mixed with the clicks of the predators as they leapt and sliced at anyone in reach.

Connor raised his weapon as a predator swung down towards Abby, but he couldn't fire. What if he missed it? What if he hit Abby? Again. Before he could even yell a warning, the creature fell. The hilt of a knife protruded from its forehead. Connor looked up and met Blade's eyes, he smiled and nodded a quick thanks to the soldier.

Connor suddenly saw a creature drop behind Blade, and without thought, he shot it. His mouth dropped open when it fell. He'd done it! Connor raised his hand in a high-five motion, but thought better of it. It was Blade after all.

Jenny and Ditzy found themselves backed against a wall. Ditzy raised an eyebrow at Jenny's calm and restrained shooting, hitting her targets cleanly. She grinned at him. “Most of my friends preferred ponies, Ditzy. I preferred clay pigeons.”

Lester, Ryan and Lyle stood back to back as they took down any creature they safely could. Lester couldn't help his somewhat feral grin as he fired, while the other two calmly and calculatingly took down creature after creature.

Abby shot a predator that had taken a swipe at Kermit and sent the lad flying. She then ducked under another's claws and found herself backing away into one of the side corridor. Looking around, she realised that only Nick and Connor were near her, cut off from the rest of the ARC team. Abby saw movement and yelled, “Nick! Watch out!” as a creature leapt at him.

Nick spun and fired point blank into the predator. As he nodded his thanks to Abby, Nick realised they had been split from the rest of the group. “Bloody hell, they've split us up.”

Connor looked worried, “Great. Never split up.” When Abby gave him a questioning look, Connor clarified. “Horror films. Once people split up, the creatures take them out. One by one.”

Lester looked up at Abby's yell, fuck, he'd known letting Nick come here had been a mistake. He moved towards Nick, determined to get to his lover. Then he was grabbed and pulled backwards, a voice in his ear yelling “It's too dangerous, sir. Everyone knows what to do if we get split up.” Lester tried to squirmed free of the arms that held him, he needed to get to Nick.

Ryan spoke up, trying to reach Lester through his fear for his lover. “There are too many of them, sir.”

Lyle added. “Getting yourself killed isn't going to help him, is it mate?”

Lester didn't want to accept that, but knew it was true. He took and held a deep breath before exhaling. He winced slightly as he felt his stitches pull. “Are we going to continue this discussion or kill those bloody creatures, gentlemen?”

As Lester had stopped fighting him, Lyle glanced at Ryan with a quizzical look. He let Lester go when his captain nodded it was OK to do so.

Released, Lester raised his rifle again and fired at the creatures. His emotions were now icy-calm as he concentrated on killing every last one of the creatures, so he – they – could begin the search for Nick – and the others - who had been ... mislaid.

After the last creature died, Lester sank to his knees. Ryan caught Ditzy's eye and nodded towards Lester. He was worried about Lester's reaction now that the immediate danger was past.

Ditzy nodded before he crouched beside Lester. “Falling to pieces isn't going to help the Professor, Sir James. Nor is running of half-cocked, straight into a trap. OK, sir?”

Jenny reached down and squeezed Lester's shoulder. “Let the soldiers do their jobs, James. You always tell me it's what they are paid for.” Lester sighed softly, reluctantly admitting to himself that they were right. He needed to think before he reacted if he wanted to help Nick. And the others.

Ditzy rose and moved to leave Lester in Jenny's capable hands. He paused when her hand squeezed his arm and looked up to see her mouth 'Thanks' at him. Ditzy nodded with a smile before he moved to check for any injuries amongst the soldiers.

Lester shut his eyes as he sought to regain his equilibrium. He had spent far too many years in the job just to fall apart. Even if it was his lover in danger. He could feel Jenny's hands kneading his shoulders. As he found his centre again, Lester stood up. His voice soft, he managed a wry smile. “Thank you, Jenny.”

Turning towards Ryan, Lyle and Ditzy, Lester strolled over, knowing that Jenny was following him. “Captain? What's our status?”

Ryan looked at Lester for a moment, judging his emotions, before he nodded. “We've got a few mislaid people. We think Nick, Abby and Connor are together. Finn didn't return from his last scout, either.”

Lester nodded, knowing it wasn't just him that was worried about people. “Casualties?”

Ryan motioned to Ditzy to answer that question. “Blade and Kermit are both injured. Neither of them are really fit for this operation.”

Lester sighed, “Can you spare people to get them out of here?”

Ryan slowly shook his head. “The only people we could spare are you, sir, and Miss Lewis. Somehow, I don't think either of you would be willing to go.”

Jenny glanced sharply at Ryan, then at Lester when he sighed deeply. “Not really, Ryan. But if you want us to ...”

Ryan glanced at Ditzy who grinned. “Not necessary sir. The lads only have flesh wounds. Blade's got a shallow slice to his arm and Kermit's bloody lucky, his body armour took most of the damage.”

Lester frowned thoughtfully at both soldiers for a moment, knowing it had been a test of his judgement. Not that he could blamed them for wondering. He hadn't exactly given them a reason to trust his judgement when he had lost it earlier.

Ryan clapped Lester on the shoulder. “You'll do sir. I had to make sure, I won't risk the lives of my men because you are reacting from the heart, not thinking with your head.”

Lester slowly nodded, “I can understand that, Captain, even if I don't like it.” He looked around the group and sighed before turning his attention back to Ryan. “Well, what do you suggest we do next then, Captain?”

***

Nick, Abby and Connor had no choice back to give ground to the predators. Knowing that with each step they were moving further and further away from the others. Knowing they needed to get clear and escape, to regroup on the outside. To call in reinforcements.

Since all the corridors were dimly lit and similar to each other they were soon hopelessly lost. Nick darted through a heavy metal door and down another dank corridor, hoping to put more distance between them and the predators. Finally, he stopped, panting for breath, and turned to his companions.

They weren't there. He was alone, they must have become separated. Nick cursed but knew it was pointless trying to retrace his steps, they could be anywhere in this maze. He just hoped they were safe and together and that Abby was keeping Connor out of trouble, she had a good head of her shoulders. Smiling as he considered them, Nick couldn't help wondering how long it would take before they stopped dancing around each other and became a couple.

***

“Connor, stop!” Abby had been pelting after him well checking over her shoulder for the predators. “Where's Nick?”

Connor slid to a stop, panting. “What? He was right here ...”

“We've lost him.” Abby peered back the way they had come.

“What!” Connor turned to rush off back the way they had come, but Abby caught his arm.

“Stop, Con. We've been running for how long? He could be anywhere. Nick can take care of himself.”

“We can't just leave him alone in here, Abs.”

“We have to. We have no idea where he is.”

Connor stared down the corridor, hoping that Nick would appear around the corner, panting and muttering about them leaving him behind.

“We have to do what was agreed, Con. We get out of here. Nick will do the same. Come on.” Abby led the way now. Her footsteps quiet as her every sense strained to detect danger. As Connor followed her, his panting sounded far too loud to her ears.

***

The corridors seemed to go on forever, making Lester wonder if they had got lost and were doomed to wander around in circles for eternity. He stopped suddenly and cocked his head to listen.

Jenny whispered, “James?” Lester had obviously heard something they hadn't. Ryan and his soldiers raised their guns in readiness for whatever he had sensed. Ryan glanced at Lyle for confirmation, but the lieutenant shrugged, his thumbs hadn't stopped itching the entire time they had been in this death trap.

***

The rifle gripped firmly in his sweaty hands, Nick cautiously carried on down the corridor, his every nerve alert to danger. There. What was that? He thought he could hear something ahead of him. Rifle raised, Nick edged towards the corner.

***

Abby paused at a sound. What was it?

Something was moving ahead of them, she could hear breathing, the clank of metal. She crept up to the corner, hoping against hope that she didn't come face to face with a predator. Abby stopped and then bit back a yelp as Connor walked into her.

“Sorry.”

“Shh.” Abby stayed absolutely still, trying to discern what she had heard. Then, she took a deep breath, raised her gun and jumped around the corner. Letting her gun drop, she sighed in relief. “Thank God we found you.”

***

Lester waited impatiently as their two youngest team members got their breath back. What had happened? Where was Nick? Was he hurt? He felt Jenny's hand squeeze his arm in sympathy and forced himself to let Abby and Connor recover before he started his questions.

Abby looked up at him, smiling softly as she suddenly realised just how much Lester was in love. “Nick was fine when we last saw him. We got separated, somehow. But he was armed. He'll be fine.” She ignored the fact that Lester wouldn't appreciate her next act, she didn't care. She just pulled him into a hug. “Nick will be fine, James.”

For a heartbeat, Lester allowed Abby to hug him, before he pulled free and scowled at her. The impish smile he got in return told him she didn't take his response seriously. Lester rolled his eyes, he was losing his position of authority over them. Just as he had feared would happen if his relationship with Nick was revealed. Then he smiled back, knowing he really didn't care all that much about that position. Not now he had Nick. Nick and maybe, just maybe, the acceptance of the rest of the ARC.

Jenny reached out and squeezed Lester's arm. “Once Abby and Connor have got their breath back, we'll look for Nick. You know he can take care of himself, James.”

Lester nodded and gave her a slight smile. “I know, but I am allowed to worry.” He really wanted to look for Nick now. Right now. He was only just resisting the urge to pace like a caged animal as he had to wait. He thought the wolf would have no problem tracking Nick down, even in the stink of this place. But he wasn't sure and he couldn't, he just couldn't risk his secret getting out. And even if he did Shift, he knew he was no match for God knows how many predators. Lester needed the soldiers with him if he stood any chance of finding Nick, and that meant he had to stay in his human form.

***

Nick moved cautiously into another larger space, an abandoned and leaking storage tank to one side. He looked up at the metal walkways and ladders, at the pipes that crossed the ceiling. Like the original ambush site, this room had far too many venting pipes that obscured his vision. A predator could be up there and Nick would never know. Not until it was too late.

*Clank*

Nick heart skipped a beat and he fired a burst into the ceiling, maybe he'd be lucky and hit it. Holding the rifle ready, Nick entered another of the seemingly endless red lit corridors. The smell of damp made him want to sneeze, the place must be full of mould. He jumped at every sound as he waited for a predator to leap out on him. Nick fired bursts as he made his way down the corridor, his nerves shredded by the constant threat of attack.

***

Lester swung around at the sound of gunfire. Was that Nick? He strained in its direction like a hunting dog pointing at the quarry. Only Jenny's hand on his arm prevented him running towards it.

Ryan exchanged a glance with Jenny, then nodded to his soldiers. “Move out.”

Jenny kept close to Lester, she had noticed his desire to bolt towards the gunfire. It would not do to have to explain to the Minister why James was injured. Or worse. Jenny could not ... would not ... let him risk his life, no matter what. From what she had heard on the grapevine they were other people interested in the anomalies, and hence in controlling the ARC. Considering who they were, Jenny very much doubted their intentions. They needed Lester to remain in charge of the ARC. Besides that, she had grown rather fond of her snarky boss.

***

Nick paused before he entered yet another dimly lit room. It had bare crumbling breeze-block, graffiti-marked walls, electrical wiring sparked as it dangled out of broken circuit boxes and the ever present sight and hiss of steam being vented, this time from floor vents. He saw an exit on the other side of the room and made for it as quietly and carefully as he could. He felt too exposed, too open to attack in here.

A series of clicks brought Nick to a halt. His eyes soon focused on the predator crouched not ten feet away from him. Just watching him. Nick swallowed. He had thrown his rifle away when it had run out of bullets. He had felt it was just unneeded weight if he had to run. Now he would have given anything to have its comforting weight in his hands, even if only as a club.

Nick held his breath as the predator slowly approached him, cautiously and sidling to the side, sniffing him as it drew near. He suddenly realised it could smell the blood dripping from a cut on his hand. As it crept closer and closer, Nick's eyes were drawn to the red light of its neural clamp. If only it got close enough ...

He felt the creature's exhales as it sniffed the blood dripping from his fingers. Now! Nick grabbed the clamp and ripped it out of the creature's skull.

The predator gave a gurgling cry as it tried to flee. It staggered for a few paces, then collapse to convulse on the floor. Its cries growing weaker until it lay still.

Nick felt sorry for the predator and dropped to his knees beside it. It wasn't its fault that it had tried to kill him. That was all Leek's doing, another crime that Nick gladly pinned on the mad man. He jumped when slow clapping sounded beside him. Turning, his eyes narrowed when he saw Leek.

Leek looked in disdain and disappointment at the dead creature. “Clearly a design fault. I'll have to correct that in the others.”

Nick's eyes widened. “What others?” Please God, not more of them. His eyes followed Leek's gaze and he gasped. The railings and crane that hung from the ceiling supported a number of the creatures. All with those red lit neural clamps. Didn't Leek understand how dangerous these creatures were to humanity.

“I wouldn't bother trying to escape. They'll rip you to pieces before you could blink.”

Nick thought that the bloody man sounded like a proud father talking about his children as Leek continued. “My very own Praetorian Guard. They'll make me untouchable.”

Nick couldn't believe Leek really believed that. “You really think you can keep them locked up forever?”

“Well, properly chipped, they're no more dangerous than a car or an aeroplane, a machine designed for human use.”

Nick decided that the man was definitely, without the slightest doubt, absolutely mad. He also hadn't the faintest idea how dangerous the creatures truly were. Nick had to make one more attempt to warn him, even if he was ignored. He just had to try and make the man see sense. “No, that's not how it's going to work, Oliver. Because one day, they're going to escape. And when they do, they're going to kill us all. It's the end of the human race you're looking at.”

“Oh!” Leek gave a mocking shudder of fear, before assuming a more serious look and continuing. “I'd love to stand around and discuss your apocalyptic fantasies all day, Professor. But, unfortunately, I've got work to do. Lester will be here soon.” Leek walked towards Nick. “But I have you.” He jabbed a finger at Nick. “And I don't think he'll attack me ... not when I have his lover.”

Nick smirked. “I wouldn't bet on that.” He hoped Lester would attack, the predators were too great a risk to let Leek go. When Leek stopped smiling, he knew the man wasn't as sure about Lester's response as he had wanted Nick to believe.

***

Lester, Ryan and Jenny crowded around another copy of the floor plan, this one discoloured by rusty water dripping from an overhead steam pipe. They needed to narrow Leek's location down, the building was too much of a maze to just wander around without a plan. The soldiers crouched around in a defensive position, awaiting their orders as much as another ambush.

Connor jumped at a sudden chirp from his laptop, he swiftly checked who the message was from. “It's a video feed from Leek.”

Lester almost knocked into Connor as he surged forward, his lip curled as he saw Leek's face. “You've had your chance to surrender, Leek.”

Leek's smile chilled Lester to the bone. As did his words. “Have you ever seen a man torn in half on live TV, Lester?”

Lester's breath caught in his throat as the picture changed to show Nick in a room full of predators. Lester only just suppressed a low growl. He wanted to rip Leek in half. If that fucking bastard harmed his lover, Lester would hunt him to the ends of the earth and make him pay. It would not be a quick death. A red mist filled Lester's vision as he fought the urge to Shift. The urge to hunt down and rend Leek into little pieces for daring to threaten his mate was almost overwhelming.

Connor's eyes widen in fear as he heard Leek's words, and widened even more when he saw Lester's expression. Swallowing hard, he dug his nails into the back of Lester's hand as hard as he could. Connor knew Lester couldn't Shift into the wolf now. Not now. He had to break through Lester's anger.

The pain from his hand finally registered with Lester and he turned his glare from the screen to Connor. Meeting Connor's frightened and pleading eyes, Lester forced himself to calm down. He could smell and see how scared Connor was, both of him and for him. Shifting now would not help his lover. It was more likely that it would get him shot by his own side. Taking a deep breath, Lester nodded his thanks to the boy.

Leek's voice continued. “I assume you have had time to understand the peril of Cutter's position, James. One word from me and my creatures will dismantle your lover, joint by joint.”

Lester felt his heart thud painfully in his chest at those words. He closed his eyes for a moment, he didn't want to do what he had to do, but he had no choice. His voice brittle, Lester ground out, “The government does not negotiate with hostage takers.”

Leek's smile made the skin of everyone watching him crawl. “Thirty seconds, then they kill him. Your choice, James. Will you really let your lover die just to hold the moral high ground?”

Nick's voice cut in, his words stabbing deep wounds into Lester's heart. “James, don't do it, I'm not important.”

Lester's mind scrambled to understand how Nick could think that. Then Lester knew. He didn't, he just wanted Lester to stop Leek. No matter the cost to Nick. The cost to Lester. Lester's face looked bleak, his words sounded hollow. “Unfortunately, I agree with Professor Cutter.”

Abby turned away, she couldn't watch Lester's heart breaking as he said those words. It almost broke her own heart to witness it. Jenny's arms pulled her into a hug. “Nick will be fine.”

Abby hugged her back, “I hope so, for James' sake.”

Leek's expression would have been laughable if the situation hadn't of been so dire. His mouth opened and closed several times. He just could not believe Lester would let his lover die. Did the man really not care? If this was how much Lester valued Cutter's life, maybe he had been lucky not to have become Lester's lover himself?

Lester forced himself to continue, even though each word felt like a stab to his heart. “No individual's life is more important than the protection of the public.” He silently vowed that if Leek harmed even one hair of Nick's head, Leek would regret it for the rest of his short, and very painful, life.

Leek looked stunned. He just didn't know what his next move should be. Lester was willing to let his lover die. Cutter was willing to die. Didn't anyone around here have any sense of self-preservation? He closed the connection.

Lester stared at the blank screen. He didn't move, he didn't react. He had only just publicly admitted his love for Nick. He couldn't lose him, not now.

Connor grinned suddenly, ignoring the shocked looks he got from Abby, Jenny and the soldiers. “I know where they are.” He paused as he waited for a reaction, then repeated. “Lester. I know where Nick is. Look, there is only one room on the plans that looks like that. It's here,” Connor pointed at the floor plans. Getting no response, Connor shot Jenny a scared look, a look that clearly said, 'do something'.

Jenny closed her eyes then crossed to Lester. Looking at him for a moment, she turned. “Captain Ryan. Please, find Nick.”

Before Ryan could move, Lester spoke, his voice almost devoid of emotion. “I can't order you to risk your life, or the lives of your men, Ryan.”

“You don't have to, sir.”

Lester turned to face him, his eyes somewhat glazed. “I can't ask you to either, Ryan.” He took a deep breath, “I ...”

Jenny squeezed Lester's arm, turning his attention to her. “Ryan?”

Ryan nodded to Jenny as he looked at the floor plan and gave his orders. All the soldiers moved out, except for Blade and Kermit.

Jenny just held on to Lester's arm, she was afraid to do more. His calm and control was like the ice on a pond. It might look solid, but a little too much pressure and it would shatter into a million bits. So she provided the only comfort she knew he would accept. Knowing that they could only wait as she heard the gunfire and the screams. Please God, let Nick be safe, let them all be safe.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jenny heard approaching footsteps. She smiled at the returning soldiers and then squeezed Lester's arm. “James.”

Lester looked up to see Nick standing in front of him. Unharmed. Whole. He lunged at Nick and wrapped his arms around him, hugging his lover as if his life depended on it.

Nick returned the hug as he rubbed Lester's back. He knew thinking that he had abandoned Nick to die at Leek's hands would have been hard for James. “Shh, love. I'm fine.” Nick felt Lester bury his face against his chest. He was surprised when he felt wetness and realised that James was silently weeping. Nick felt his own eyes well up and blinked back tears.

Abby watched for a moment, tears running down her face, before she turned and hugged Connor. Connor looked surprised for a moment, then hugged her back just as hard. A smile flickering across his face as he hoped this meant she had feeling for him, the self-same feelings he had for her.

As Lester slowly calmed, he wiped his tears from his face and was pleasantly pleased when everyone ignored them. They also ignored the kiss he shared with Nick, a tongues in each other's mouths full-on kiss. Pulling back, he gave his lover a lopsided smile.

Jenny smiled, it was just so sweet how the two men acted around each other, so much in love. Not that Jenny would every tell either of them she thought that.

Sighing as she looked around, Jenny decided someone had to take charge, and that it was going to have to be her. “Captain Ryan? What happened to Leek?”

“He escaped while we were dealing with the predators.”

“Fuck! When we get back to the ARC, I want him put on the terrorist list.” Jenny paused to look at Nick and Lester. “James? Nick?” They both looked up at her, their expressions equally quizzical.

Jenny nodded, this was the right thing to do. “I think you both need a holiday. I'll sort out the paperwork.”

Lester shook his head, as much as the idea of a holiday with Nick appealed, there was work still to be done. “There are reports to be written, Miss Lewis, and casualties ...” He glanced at Ryan. “Captain, what are our casualties?” He paused in thought for a moment, “What about Finn?”

Ryan grinned. “Finn's fine. He's outside waiting for Stringer's lot to arrive and then they will be doing a sweep to make sure this place is cleared.”

Jenny continued before Lester could. “Ryan and I will sort all the reports, James. You almost died today. Nick almost did. You need time off, together.” When Lester looked like he might disagree, she continued. “I'm sure I can get Ditzy to sign you off on medical grounds, James.” She noticed Ditzy's slightly amused expression. “James?”

Lester sighed, he had a feeling he wouldn't win this argument. As he considered his lover, Lester slowly smiled. It would be good to spend time with Nick. Just the two of them. No emergencies. No anomalies. “Fine. I'll take some time off. But, if we pick up Leek, I want to know.” He stared at Jenny until she nodded. Turning back to Nick, Lester grinned and kissed him again. Just because he could.


End file.
